Aira
Aira is the fairy of the Phoenix's Light and the former the former fairy of the Oracle Heart. She is one of the most powerful fairy in the magic dimension for her powers come from the Phoenix's Light. She comes from planet Valeria. Personality Aira is a girl with a sweet personality. She is caring, amiable and is sensitive towards other people's feelings. She is known to have a fiery and unstable temper, but she has the personality of a great leader. Aira is a quick thinker and an instinctive person. At times she trusts others too quickly, and that may disadvantage or even injure her. She can handle dangerous situations well despite their often unfavorable conditions. Aira is at times shown to be very concerned with the well-being of things around her, such as her surroundings, the people around her, and those she cares about. She is very strong (physically and mentally) and well mannered. Series Background Aira lived in a beautiful Kingdon called Valeria before it became nothing but a world of darkness. She he went to Alfea to study when her Aunt, Loien attacked and took over the Kingdom. Season 1 Aira was shown to be living in a Kingdom of joy and happiness before she left to Alfea. After she went to Alfea she made four friends they became very close. But, when three witches from cloud tower heard that a new fairy in Alfea was from Valeria, they suspected that she might be the fairy of the Phoenix's Light, they decided to track her down, find the source of her power and if it is the Phoenix's Light they shall drain her dry. When they first attacked, Aira found out their plan and told her and told her they will always be by her side. They made a good team and were united. Soon they started to fight evil together when she knew there was an attack in her planet Valeria. Aira rushed but was too late, Valeria was under her Aunt Loiene's control. Season 2 Coming soon... Season 3 In this season, a remainder of the Shadow Phoenix reforms itself and comes back. He finds out that the fairy of the Phoenix's Light is in Magix and sends his army shadow drones after Aira to track her down and turn her dark so he could drain her powers in the dark form (Shadow Phoenix). Appearance Aira has black hair green eyes and dark skin. Civilian Aira's daily outfit in the first season is a pink top with a blue denim jacket with silver wedge sandals. In the second and third season she wears a blue tank top and a high waist, violet skirt that is held up with a brown belt. She wears purple and blue converse shoes with a pair of blue socks. In season 4, she wears a full sleeve, golden coloured off-the-shoulder top with two stars on it. Underneath it is a silver coloured tank top. Her skirt is golden coloured with silver frills. She wears purple ankle boots. Her season 5 outfit is a blue turtleneck top with purple shorts and golden coloured knee high boots. She wears golden and silver necklace. Her hair is in a low ponytail now with silver and golden streaks. Winx Aira's winx/clix form is a turquoise dress. Her wings are light blue with turquoise tips. She wears turquoise ankle boots. Charmix Aira's Charmix is a star pin with a golden jewel and a lilac, furry, star shaped waist bag. She gained her Charmix by overcoming her fear of getting weak in the dark. Enchantix Coming soon... Believix Coming soon... Sophix Coming soon... Lovix Coming soon... Harmonix Coming soon... Sirenix Coming soon... Curiosties *Full name: Aira Phoebe Roxelle. *Favourite Color: Violet *Favourite Food: Burger *Favourite Song: Here I Am(Keira Version) *Ideal Boyfriend: Maaatt!!! *Foavourite Hobby: Dancing *Favourite Movies: Fantasy and Romantic *Likes:Girly stuffs and Barbie! *Favourite Pet: Bunnies! *Dislikes: Spiders(Arachnaphobic), trouble *Favourite Shoes: Anything violet, comfortable and girly. *Favourite Spell: Adfishio Potentia Powers and Abilities Aira is the fairy of the Phoenix's Light and therefore, her powers are light and water related. She has the ability to control and manipulate light and water. Her attacks are usually light based but she sometimes uses water. Aira eventually starts controlling and manipulating water in all three forms. She can morph water to create barriers and force fields. For Aira's powers being light and water based, she can focus her energy and make herself glow in dark places. Aira is heavily weakened in dark places or underground and can't stand the dark or being in dark places for long. Trivia *Aira is derived from the name Khairat, which is my offficial name. *Aira's personality is similar to Will Vandom's and Gwen Tennyson's. *Her surname is that of Katniss Evadeen's. Category:Princess Aisha Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Clix Fashionistas